Self Control
by koswarg
Summary: [ZachariasGinny] Ginny tries to ask Zacharias for help. It's a bit more difficult than she would have expected.


A/N: Folks, there is NO Zacharias/Ginny fic out there! It's a crime! So, I've started writing some. XD

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to steady herself.

_You can do it, Ginny_, she told herself. _Just march right up to him, put your foot down, and say..._

_...say what? 'Sorry I crashed into you, even if you were being a jerk, because now, as it turns out, I need your help. Ironic, huh?'_

Of course, it could've been worse. She might've had to ask someone like...Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. _Why_ had she agreed to this again? Oh yeah. Because it was going to help the others. _Well, they'd damn well better appreciate it_, she thought, rapping harshly on the door of the of the Hufflepuff locker room. She knew they'd just had practice; she'd watched from a distance, trying to build up her courage. Their team looked desolate - not that she could say much more for the Gryffindor Team. She was surprised they'd had enough players...even if most of them were far too young and inexperienced.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths..._

To her chagrin, it was Zacharias who answered. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he noticed who had knocked. He took an unconscious step backward. Ginny couldn't help smirking to herself.

"What do you want?" he asked icily.

It took all of Ginny's resolve to keep her face cold and indifferent. She itched to snap back at him, but she restrained herself. She even tried to smile, but stopped when her face began twitching because of it.

"I need to talk to you," she said calmly, licking her lips as she did so. "Please," she added for effect.

Zacharias considered her offer for a moment, regarding her warily. "About what?" he allowed, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'd rather not say...not in front of...everyone," she said, shifting her feet a little. Zacharias seemed surprised at her behavior. Still, he hesitated.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Wouldn't know it, considering the other times we've spoken," he responded haughtily.

Ginny flinched a little. _You slimy little..._ She swallowed the anger that was rising in her throat. "Look," she said, through clenched teeth, "I know that you and I aren't on the best of terms..."

"That's an understatement."

Ginny stopped talking, trying to keep herself from lashing out at him. _This is important_, she told herself. _Really important..._

By now, she noticed that all the other Hufflepuff players had left. This was taking a lot longer than she'd anticipated. She just wanted to ask him the question and get out of here.

"I don't like this any more than you do," she continued, pausing in case he wanted to interrupt again. When he didn't, she went on. "But this is really, really important. Much bigger than you or me. Hear me out. Please," she said this all in a very controlled tone; a hint of desperation crept in against her will.

Zacharias sensed that he had something over her; she could tell by the way his lips threatened to twitch upward. Ginny pursed her lips tightly, the color running out of her face. "I need your help," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I _said_ 'I need your help,'" Ginny shot back quickly, her teeth clenching again with barely suppressed anger.

Zacharias faltered for a moment. He seemed startled. Then, as if remembering himself, he scowled. "Fine, I'll listen," he said, stepping back as he opened the door wide enough for her to pass. She marched in, standing straight across from him in the narrow entrance way.

Ginny let out the breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "Thanks," she responded. A short, awkward silence followed, before she spoke up again.

"The Smith family - your family - is descended from Helga Hufflepuff herself," she stated matter-of-factly, watching for his reaction.

"That's right," he acknowledged, sticking his chin in the air in a proud manner. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There's something very, very important I need to know about. It's about the war. About _Voldemort_," she said ominously.

Zacharias looked at her incredulously. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Information."

"About what?"

"A cup," she said, shoving a piece of parchment into his face. On it was a flawless portrait of the cup, drawn from Harry's memory by a Memory Quill. "What do you know about it?" she pressed, not wanting to waste her opportunity, now that he was listening.

Zacharias stared at the parchment a bit longer before answering. "It _was_ a family heirloom," he answered. "There's a portrait of it in our parlor."

"Is that all?"

"It disappeared. That's all I know."

"Perhaps your parents...?" she began hopefully.

He cut her off. "They're both dead. But there is...something."

"Something?"

He leaned against the nearby wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he smirked at her. Ginny's face fell. _Sneaky little git!_ she thought. _He's holding out on me!_

"You _do_ realize how important this is!" she shouted at him, mentally telling herself not to draw her wand. His smirk only widened. It was as if he'd intended for this to happen the whole time. Ginny nearly snapped, but forced herself to retain some control over the situation. She knew how important this was to...everyone.

"I can't believe," she began, taking a few steps toward him. He stood stock still, not intimidated, for once. She continued, taking measured, precise steps until she was right in front of him. "That you would hold back this kind of information...simply to get back at me. How petty can you be?"

Her face was inches from his now. Her hands itched to smack some sense into him, but she refrained. She stood there, breathing in his face, on the edge of snapping. He scowled when she finished talking.

"You've got a high opinion of yourself," he responded, scoffing. Ginny balled up her fists. "What is it, then? Harry? Tell me!" she demanded, grabbing his collar. She jerked him forward, and before she really knew what was happening, his lips were crashing down onto hers and she was backpedaling, straight into the wall behind her.

She was about to make a very loud protest, but it died in her throat as he deepened this kiss, nudging her lips open as he pressed her into the wall. Her hands snaked around his neck of their own accord, and his hand was moving up her leg to her thigh, and then to her...

Ginny moaned low in her throat, which seemed to bring her to her senses. She finally realized where his hand _was_ going. She tore her lips away from his, glaring daggers at him.

"How _dare_ you..." she began, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"You didn't seem to object."

"I--"

"You know, I was going to tell you, anyway," he said, looking as if he was barely suppressing a grin.

"Not a word about this to anyone, Smith," she said, wiping her lips on her sleeve, "or you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on me."

"Believe me, I already do."


End file.
